NO ME LO IMAGINABA
by toryperez
Summary: Laney a tenido muchos amigos y uno de ellos vendra de visita y le quiere pedir algo ¿ que sera?
1. Chapter 1

**No me lo imaginaba**

Todo empezó una tarde como cualquier otra los chicos estaban en el garaje sin nada que hacer.

Corey_ estoy aburrido no se me viene nada a la mente.

Laney_ no eres el único yo estoy igual los únicos que no están así son los gemelos ya que están jugando videos juego.

Corey_ bueno estoy aburrido así que te parece que vayamos un rato al parque.

Laney_ está bien.

Corey_ bueno vamos.

Laney_ déjame agarrar mi bolso.

Corey_ déjalo luego vas a venir por él.

Laney_ no tengo algo importante hay y no quiero que nadie lo vea.

Corey_ está bien. Dijo sintiendo algo de curiosidad por lo que había dicho Laney.

Corey y Laney se fueron del garaje directo al parque y no les avisaron a los chicos ya que estaban hipnotizados por la televisión y sabía que tardarían un buen rato para notarlo.

**En el parque.**

Corey_ por curiosidad que tienes en el bolso.

Laney_ ya te dije que no quiero que nadie lo sepa.

Corey_ está bien.

Laney_ y que piensas hacer mañana sábado.

Corey_ nada solo quedarme en mi casa y ¿tú?

Laney_ yo voy a una salida de amigos.

Corey_ y quiénes son.

Laney_ son unas amigas mías.

Corey_ ok.

Laney_ ya vengo voy a comprar un refresco.

Corey_ está bien.

Laney se va sin darse cuenta de que dejo el bolso y Corey quien seguía teniendo curiosidad abrió el bolso y saco una foto de Lenny y Laney se estaban besando.

Corey_ no puede ser. Dijo en casi tono de tristeza.

Laney vuelve con el refresco y nota que Corey abrió su bolso y vio la foto.

Laney_ ¿Por qué abriste mi bolso y tocaste mis cosas si mi permiso? Dijo enfurecida.

Corey_ Perdón no fue mi intención y ¿Por qué tienes una foto en la cual sales besándote con Lenny?

Laney_ ha viste la foto. Dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

Corey_ si explícame esto ya que no lo comprendo.

Laney_ fue un juego estábamos jugando verdad o reto y mi reto fue besarlo y Britany una de las que estaba jugando tomo la foto y me la dio está mañana por esa razón la tenía en el bolso además ¿Qué te importa si me beso con alguien?

Corey_ si me importa él es un Newmans. Dijo algo nervioso.

Laney_ y que tiene eso que ver o es eso o estás celoso.

Corey_ no estoy celoso además si tiene que ver ya que él pertenece a la banda rival.

Laney_ perdón pero la rivalidad que hay es entre Carrie y tú ya que el resto nos llevamos bien.

Corey_ pues aunque tienes razón de todos modos somos rivales porque Carrie y yo somos los líderes y los que representamos a las bandas y si somos rivales ustedes también tendrían que serlo. Dijo a la defensiva.

Laney_ sabes que esto es absurdo me voy a mi casa.

Corey_ espera aún no hemos terminado.

Laney_ si quieres que sigamos discutiendo por una bobería discute con un árbol porque yo me voy.

Corey_ bien no vemos luego.

Laney se fue con la foto en la mano hasta que encontró un bote de basura y la voto no quería ver esa foto.

**En el camino.**

Laney iba caminado metida en su pensamiento hasta que choco con Lenny.

Laney_ perdón no miraba por donde iba.

Lenny_ no te preocupes yo tampoco lo hacía.

Laney_ bueno y que me cuentas.

Lenny_ tuve una pelea con Carrie.

Laney_ y yo con Corey.

Lenny_ y ¿Por qué fue la pelea?

Laney_ por la foto del juego verdad o reto.

Lenny_ así que Britany también te dio la foto.

Laney_ sí que mala suerte.

Lenny_ lo peor es que la rivalidad será peor que nunca.

Laney_ si bueno me voy no quiero tener más problemas.

Lenny_ bien chao.

Laney_ chao.

Los peli-rojo se despidieron y siguieron en su camino y Laney quien aún estaba algo enojada con Corey por husmear sus cosas.

**En casa de Laney.**

Laney entra a su casa y sube a su cuarto y al entrar nota un lindo collar en forma de corazón y una nota.

**La nota decía.**

**Hola amiga le pedí a tu mamá que te pusiera esta nota en tu cuarto bueno resulta que iré algunos meses para haya a visitarte llegare el lunes a la 2:30 pm aproximada mente**

**Chao te quiere Jackson.**

**P.D: el collar que te di es un regalo espero que te guste.**

Laney salto de alegría al saber que unos de sus mejores amigos de la infancia vendría a verla y mientras saltaba vio el collar de era un cristal pequeño en Forma de Corazón atado a una cinta roja como el cabello de Laney.

**Suena el teléfono.**

Laney_ la llamada es de Kin, mejor contestos.

**Lo contesta.**

Kin_ hola Laney.

Laney_ hola Kin.

Kin_ oye Laney te llamo para que sepas que tenemos reunión.

Laney_ hay la reunión se me olvido voy para allá.

Kin_ bien te esperamos.

**Fin de la llamada.**

Laney agarra se pone el colla y sale corriendo hacia el garaje.

**En el garaje**.

Laney_ Hola chicos ya llegue.

Kin/Kon_ Hola.

Corey_ Hola Laney. Dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Laney_ bueno y de que es la reunión.

Corey_ bueno resulta que va a ver una fiesta y nos pidieron tocar.

Laney_ genial y cuando será.

Corey_ dentro de tres días.

Laney_ tres días y de donde saldrá la letra.

Corey_ ya sé de dónde.

Laney_ bueno si eso es todo tengo que irme a mi casa.

Corey_ sí.

Laney_ bueno voy a recoger mis cosas.

Corey se pone a mirar a Laney y nota el collar y decide preguntar.

Corey_ ese collar es nuevo ¿verdad? Laney. Dijo señalando al collar.

Laney_ sí me lo mando un amigo.

Corey_ ok.

Laney agarra sus cosas y se va a su casa.

**De camino a su casa. **

Laney iba caminando y estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien la llama.

Corey_ ¡LANEY!

Laney se detiene para que Corey la alcanzara.

Laney_ ¿Qué quieres?

Corey_ quería pedirte perdón por lo del bolso y todo eso.

Laney_ te perdono bueno también entiendo por qué te enojaste.

Corey_ sí y que te parece si vamos mañana al karaoke te parece bien.

Laney_ sí t Corey hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace muchos años.

Corey_ está bien, dime.

Laney_ Corey tu… tú me… tú me gus… fue interrumpida por una voz familiar.

**Continuara.**

**Hola chicos esta es mí nueva historia espero que les guste..**

**Chao…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Laney se voltea.

Laney_ Jackson. Dijo mientras lo abrasaba.

Jackson era una chico delgado alto de trece años cabello negro con un peinado más o menos como el de Corey y estaba vestido con un suéter negro con un par de rayas rojas en los brazos y un short corto marrón oscuro unas medias blancas y unos zapatos deportivos negros.

Jackson_ hola Laney. Dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Corey por otro lado sentía algo de celos pero no sabía exactamente.

Laney_ Corey él es Jackson uno de mis mejores amigos.

Corey_ mucho gusto Jackson.

Jackson_ igual.

Corey_ Bueno Laney me tengo que ir mi mamá me mandó un mensaje diciendo que ya fuera a la casa. Dijo mintiendo para no ver a Laney con Jackson aunque no sabía por qué (si como no).

Laney_ bueno nos vemos mañana en los ensayos.

Corey_ si chao Jackson y Laney.

Laney/Jackson_ chao.

Corey se fue mientras que Laney y Jackson iban caminado y hablando en el camino mientras llegaban a la casa de Laney.

**Pensamientos de Corey.**

Corey_ que rara sensación sentí cuando Laney abrasaba a Jackson, fue como un golpe en el corazón bueno últimamente me pongo raro cuando esta con otro.

Mientras Corey iba caminando y pensando se le vino el recuerdo del beso de año nuevo.

**Fin de los pensamientos.**

**En casa de Laney.**

Laney_ pensaba que vendrías el lunes.

Jackson_ si pero hubo un vuelo adelantado y decidir venir en ese.

Laney_ bueno me sorprendiste y también gracias por el colla me encanto.

Jackson_ de nada, oye Laney ese tal chico Corey no es el que me estuviste comentando.

Laney_ sí es él. Dijo con un tono serio pero un poco triste.

Jackson_ y todavía no le has dicho lo que siente.

Laney_ no se lo iba a decir pero cada vez que tengo la oportunidad pasa algo.

Jackson_ y él no se da cuenta.

Laney_ no es muy siego y hay veces que quisiera gritárselo pero no tengo el valor.

Jackson_ pero realmente lo quieres.

Laney_ si mucho desde antes que se formara Grojband, lo quiero tanto que no aguanto la desesperación por abrasarlo y decirle lo que siento.

Jackson_ wau ya veo.

Laney_ si bueno dejemos de hablar de Corey ¿sí?

Jackson_ sí y además de todo eso aun sigues escribiendo canciones.

Laney_ sí y ya termine una nueva.

Jackson_ y como se llama.

Laney_ Más que amigos.

Jackson_ cántala.

Laney_ está bien.

Laney empieza a cantar la canción.

**Más que amigos**

**Tú tan difícil de creer**

**No eres el mismo de ayer**

**O quizás algo cambio de mí **

**Y yo una vida imagine **

**Inventarme antes de hablarte **

**Una frase que decir**

**Que difícil situación**

**Te me has vuelto mi más grande obsesión**

**Es complicado enredado **

**Estar a tu lado y fingir **

**Que tengo control en mí **

** Es complicado arriesgado **

**Porque me puedes destruir**

**Si no sientes lo mismo **

**A veces te dejo ir **

**Al corazón le miento **

**Otras quisieran decir **

**Que quiero ser más que amigos...**

**Es desgastante mantener **

**La mirada y esconder **

**El secreto que hay en mí **

**Que difícil situación **

**Te me has vuelto mi más grande obsesión**

**Es complicado enredado **

**Estar a tu lado y fingir **

** Que tengo control en mí **

**Es complicado arriesgado **

**Porque me puedes destruir **

**Si no sientes lo mismo **

**A veces te dejo ir **

**Al corazón le miento **

**Otras quisieran decir **

**Que quiero ser más que amigos **

**Es complicado enredado **

**Estar a tu lado y fingir**

**Que tengo control en MÍ**

**Es complicado arriesgado **

**Porque me puedes destruir**

**Si no sientes lo mismo**

**Si no sientes lo mismo **

**A veces te dejo ir**

**Al corazón le miento**

**Otras quisieran decir**

**Que quiero ser Más que amigos**

Jackson_ te quedo genial.

Laney_ sí la hice hace como tres semanas

Jackson_ deberías mostrársela a tus amigos y que la usen en una tocada.

Laney_ no es una canción que tiene que ser cantada por una chica.

Jackson_ entonces.

Laney_ entonces yo solo canto en los coros.

Jackson_ pero cantas bien y deberías decir les.

Laney_ no prefiero dejar las cosas así.

Jackson_ está bien.

Los chicos subieron se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir Laney en su cuarto y Jackson en el sofá ya que le parecía cómodo sin saber que una figura misteriosa había grabado la canción de Laney y la subió a internet.

**Al día siguiente.**

Laney se había levantado temprano e hizo el desayuno para ella y Jackson ya que su mamá viene es en la noche y sale muy temprano a su trabajo y su papá casi nunca está en casa ya que se la pasa viajando así que prácticamente Laney vivía sola pero no le daba mucha importancia.

Laney estaba casi terminado dé cocinar cuando Jackson baja.

Jackson_ buenos día Laney.

Laney_ buenos día.

Jackson_ y ¿Cómo dormiste?

Laney_ bien y ¿tú?

Jackson_ bien el sofá es mi cómodo.

Laney_ si hay veces que duermo ahí.

Jackson_ ja oye viste el video de anoche.

Laney_ ¿Cuál video?

Jackson_ este.

Jackson busca en La computadora y le muestra el video de ella cantando la canción que le había mostrado a Jackson y al final del video decía ¿para quién es la canción de Laney penn?

Laney_ no puede ser quien subió ese video.

Jackson_ pensaba que lo habías subido tú.

Laney_ ¿Qué? Estás loco.

Jackson_ bueno ya cálmate tal vez no pase nada.

Laney_ si tienes razón.

Jackson_ bien y que vas hacer hoy.

Laney_ primero voy al ensayo y luego saldré con Corey al Karaoke.

Jackson_ bien.

Laney_ bueno aquí tienes el desayuno.

Laney le da el desayuno a Jackson y sube a vestirse ya que ya había terminado de desayunar.

**Unos minutos después.**

Laney baja lista para ir al ensayo.

Jackson_ ya te vas.

Laney_ sí que tal si te espero y vienes conmigo.

Jackson_ ok.

Jackson sube unos 5 minutos y baja.

Jackson_ ya estoy listo.

Laney_ bien vamos.

Los chicos se fueron caminando hasta el garaje y en el camino iban hablando poniéndose al día con todo.

**En el garaje.**

Laney_ Hola chicos ya llegue.

Corey_ miren quien apareció la que no sabe escribir canciones.

Laney_ a que te refieres.

Corey_ vimos el vídeo.

Jackson_ la canción no es de Laney, es una amiga mía quien me la dio porque sabe que Laney pertenece a una banda.

Corey_ ups lo siento.

Laney_ no importa y lo gemelos todavía no llegan.

Corey_ no creo que llegaran tarde.

Laney_ bueno típico de ellos.

Corey_ sí, oye Laney todavía está en pie ir al karaoke.

Laney_ sí claro.

**Suena la puerta…**

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicos aquí está el capítulo dos espero que les guste**

**Chao….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Suena la puerta del garaje.**

Corey abre la puerta y entra un par de fotógrafos y un periodista y se acercan a Laney.

Periodista _ Hola señorita Laney.

Laney_ ennn…. Hola. Dijo insegura.

Periodista_ soy de la revista bajista enamorados.

Laney_ existe esa revista.

Periodista_ sí.

Laney_ y ¿Para que vinieron?

Periodista_ queremos entrevistarla el por qué saco esa canción la cual tiene envuelta a la ciudad. Dijo algo entusiasmada.

Laney_ está bien.

Periodista_ primero que nada ¿Para quién es la canción?

Laney_ bue…. Bueno es para alguien el cual no voy a decir nombre. Dijo así para que Corey no se diera cuenta quien por cierto estaba hablando con Jackson.

Periodista_ y ¿Por qué no?

**Con Corey y Jackson.**

Corey_ realmente quieren saber para quien es la canción.

Jackson_ y por qué lo dices.

Corey_ vi una página en la cual sale fotos mía de los gemelos y de Lenny y la canción de Laney con la pregunta ¿Quién crees que es el amor de Laney?

Jackson_ con razón como tiene tantos amigos y se hace publicidad y para colmo lo toman en cuanta porque está en una banda de puros chicos.

Corey_ sí pero se acabara pronto.

Jackson_ y ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Corey_ pues hace un tiempo paso algo así y duro 3 días.

Jackson_ y ¿Qué paso exactamente?

**Empieza a recodar.**

Era una tarde de junio faltaba una semana para que se acabaran las clases y Corey estaba sentado en la grama y escribiendo en un cuaderno que pocas veces sacaba del bolso sin darse cuenta una hoja del cuaderno se salió una hoja que estaba suelta y casi a fuera del cuaderno pero Corey no lo noto y una figura agarro la hoja y le tomo una la cual subió la imagen a internet y todo el mundo se enteró.

**Al día siguiente.**

Corey se había levantado y se sorprendió al ver la revista cantaste enamorados (tengo que dejar de ver Austin y Ally) y en la portada una imagen de Corey y otra imagen la cual era la hoja con las iniciales CR+LP dentro de un corazón y con la pregunta ¿Quién es la chica especial de Corey?

Corey se vistió y salió al colegió lo más rápido que pudo porque no quería que Laney la viera (Dios mío que pasara en la mete de Corey) y justo en la parada de autobuses se pararon un viajes de personas tomado fotos y haciendo la mismas pregunta ¿Cuál es el nombre? O ¿Quién es?

Y así pasaron los siguientes tres días y bueno Corey no dejo que Laney se enterada.

**Fin del pensamiento.**

Corey_ no quiero hablar de eso.

Jackson_ por favor ya me diste curiosidad.

Corey_ no.

Jackson_ anda por favor.

Corey_ luego.

Jackson_ ok.

**Volviendo con Laney.**

Periodista_ entonces Laney dinos el nombre.

Laney_ no lo siento.

Periodista_ bien bueno fue un placer hablar contigo.

Laney_ igual.

Periodista_ chao.

La periodista se alejaba y los fotógrafos tomaron un par de fotos y se fueron junto con la periodista dejando a Laney sola con los chicos.

Corey se acerca.

Corey_ y ¿Qué era?

Laney_ nada solo preguntaban para quien es la canción.

Corey_ ha.

Jackson_ bueno Laney me voy tengo que hace algo importante.

Laney_ si chao.

Jackson se va del garaje dejando a Laney y a Corey solo ya que los gemelos aun no llegaban.

Corey_ a qué hora verán ese par.

Laney_ posiblemente se detrajeron al ver una tienda de helado.

Corey_ sí típico de ellos.

Laney_ oye Corey quiero aprovechar el momento para decirte algo.

Corey_ está bien, dime.

Laney_ Quiero decirte… quiero decirte que tú me…. Fue interrumpida por Corey.

Corey_ un momento Laney me llego un mensaje.

Laney_ está bien. Dijo decepcionada.

Corey ve el mensaje y era de los gemelos diciendo que no pueden ir porque su mamá los castigo.

Corey_ Los gemelos no vendrán.

Laney_ y ahora que hicieron ese para de tontos.

Corey_ no sé pero los castigaron, para mí creo que será de por vida.

Laney_ sí,

Corey_ bueno ya que no vendrá por que no nos vamos de una vez al karaoke.

Laney_ está bien.

Los chicos dejaron el garaje y se dirigieron al Karaoke.

**En el camino.**

Corey_ realmente las revista son raras.

Laney_ si no sabía que esa revista existía.

Corey_ yo tampoco.

Los chicos iban hablando y riendo cuando empezó a llover dejando a Corey y Laney empapados y de repente Laney se cae y se le cae un gancho haciendo que caiga una larga cabellera roja hasta la cintura **(N/A: perdón por copiar la idea).**

Corey_ wau.

Laney_ hay dios mío. Dijo Laney viendo su cabello empapado.

Corey_ desde cuándo tu cabellos es Largo.

Laney_ bueno desde hace unos meses mi mamá empezó a hecha una crema para el cabello nueva y hace que el cabello crezca rápido y finito capaz de hacer que lo puedas hacer parecer corto.

Corey_ a ya veo.

Laney_ bueno pásame el gancho para ocultarlo.

Corey_ ten.

Laney se pone de nuevo el gancho sin darse cuenta de que alguien le había tomado una foto y la subió a internet (no sé cuántas veces he repetido la última línea)

Laney_ listo sin que nadie lo sepa.

Corey_ creo que es mejor que tu cabello se vea largo.

Laney_ ni loca.

Corey_ bien solo opinaba.

Los chicos llegaron al Karaoke y la pasaron genial y decidieron y un rato al parque (soy yo o el parque se está volviendo común).

**En el parque.**

Corey y Laney estaban sentados debajo de un arbol que quedaba cerca de la laguna donde la grama era abundante aunque no crecía más de la rodilla.

Laney_ la he pasado genial hoy.

Corey_ sí ha sido un día muy raro.

Laney_ si y bueno me pregunto cuando la gente dejara de pensar que la canción es para alguien.

De repente vuelve a llover y otra vez se le cae la gancheta a Laney por suerte no había nadie cerca.

Corey_ se te volvió a caer la gancheta.

Laney_ no importa es imposible agarrármelo si está mojado.

Corey_ me imagino que se te olvido.

Laney_ sí como siempre.

Laney alza las rodillas y hace la señal de que tiene frío.

Corey_ me imagino que tienes frío.

Laney_ sí un poco.

Corey se para y le pone el abrigo que tenía puesto.

Laney_ gracias.

Corey_ no hay de qué.

Corey se acerca a Laney y la abraza haciendo que Laney tuviera un ligero sonrojo.

Laney_ oye Corey hay algo que quiero decirte.

Corey_ dime.

Laney_ Tú me…. Me…. Me gus…. Fue interrumpida por el celular de Corey.

Corey_ perdón.

Corey abre el mensaje….

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicos espero que les guste el capítulo ya que me costó escribirlo realmente me costó…**

**Chao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Corey abre el mensaje que era de su mamá y decía que esa noche no podía dormí en la casa que se fuera a casa de un amigo ya que había un problema.

Corey_ mm ¿Qué raro?

Laney_ ¿Qué pasa?

Corey_ mi mamá me dijo que durmiera en la casa de un amigo ya que paso algo y me pidió que no fuera.

Laney_ bueno que tal si te quedas en mi casa.

Corey_ enserio.

Laney_ sí a mi mamá no le importara.

Corey_ bien pero no tengo saco ni nada de eso.

Laney_ no te preocupes hace unos meses vino un primo y dejó un viaje de cosas entre esas cosas está la cosas que necesitas.

Corey_ bien vamos.

Laney_ sí ha y también está Jackson que posiblemente se quedara está noche.

Corey_ no hay problema.

Laney_ okey.

Corey y Laney se pararon para irse ya que había parado de llover y Laney aprovecho para ponerse la gancheta y que nadie la viera.

**En la casa de Laney.**

Laney y Corey entra en la casa y Laney nota que su mamá había llegado temprano.

Laney_ mamá llegaste temprano ¿qué paso?

La Sra. Penn es una señora de unos 36 años muy dulce e igual de pelirroja que Laney con el cabello hasta los hombros y su nombre era Jesica.

Sra. Penn_ nada hija es que me dieron permiso de salir temprano por un tiempo ya que mi jefe premia el trabajo que se hace.

Laney_ genial oye mamá Corey se puede quedar a dormir.

Sra. Penn_ claro hija y por suerte compre bastantes bocadillos y sabía que iban a sobrar.

Laney_ genial y por cierto mamá Jackson llego unos días antes y se quedara aquí está noche.

Sra. Penn_ No hay problema hija casi siempre traes a tus amigos y amigas y para mí es muy normal.

Laney y Corey suben a la recamara de Laney.

Corey_ ¿Cómo es eso de que tus amigas siempre vienen?

Laney_ hay Corey no porque casi siempre me veas con puros chicos no significa de que no tengo amigas.

Corey_ okey solo que me parece raro ya que a ti siempre te confunde como un chico.

Laney _ hay ya cállate.

Corey_ bueno y que vamos hacer.

Laney_ no sé qué te parece si jugamos verdad o reto.

Corey_ está bien.

En ese momento sube Jackson.

Laney/Corey_ hola Jackson.

Jackson_ Hola Chicos ¿Qué hacen?

Laney_ íbamos a empezar a jugar verdad o reto.

Jackson_ puedo jugar.

Corey_ claro.

Jackson se sienta en el piso junto con Corey y Laney.

Laney_ bueno ¿Quién empieza?

Corey_ yo, Laney ¿verdad? O ¿reto?

Laney_ verdad.

Corey_ ¿Para quién es la canción más que amigos?

Laney_ ¿qué? Eso es jugar sucio.

Corey_ respondes.

Laney_ no es para nadie lo he dicho millones de veces. Dijo tratando de sonar segura ya que la canción es para Corey.

Corey_ deja tu mentira ya que le dijiste a la periodista que era para alguien el cual no dirías nombre.

Laney_ está bien es para Lenny. Dijo sin pensar.

Corey_ ¿Qué? Ese emo.

Laney_ tú lo pediste.

Corey_ enserio te gusta ese ridículo.

Laney_ ahí ya cálmate tan poco es el fin del mundo.

Corey_ Pero que tiene el que no tenga yo. (n/t: ¿enserio? ¿Sabes o no sabes? lo que sientes Corey)

Laney/Jackson_ ¿Qué?

Corey_ lo dije o lo pensé.

Laney_ lo dijiste como si yo te gustara.

Corey_ ups es que… Es que… Es que me acorde de una película que vi hace días y no pensé lo que decía. Dijo nervioso.

Laney_ okey.

Jackson_ Para la próxima piensa lo que dices porque te puede ir mal.

Corey_ si ya no importa mejor dejemos de jugar.

Laney_ bueno veamos una película.

Corey/Jackson_ sí.

Laney_ que tal si vemos el maestro luchador.

Corey_ está bien.

Jackson_ igual.

Laney pone la película y se sienta junto a Corey aunque no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo hace unos minutos.

2 horas después los chicos terminan de ver la película y se acuestan a dormir Jackson otra vez en el sofá Corey en el saco del primo de Laney y bueno Laney en su cama.

**Al día siguiente.**

Laney se despierta y nota que Corey ya se había despertado así que se paró se ducho se vistió y bajo a desayunar.

Laney_ Hola chicos.

Corey_ Hola Lanes.

Jackson_ Hola Laney.

Laney_ se despertaron temprano y eso que hoy es sábado.

Corey_ si es que anoche me dio insomnio

Laney_ okey.

Corey_ Laney ven a ver esto.

Laney se acerca.

**Continuara….**

**Hola chicos perdón por hacer el capítulo corto es que no he tenido tanto tiempo para escribir espero que les guste..**

**Chao…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Laney se acerca a donde esta Corey ya que él estaba en el sofá leyendo una revista.

Laney_ ¿Qué tengo que ver?

Corey_ esto_ dijo apuntando a una foto donde sale Laney con el cabello largo.

Laney_ no puede ser.

Jackson_ ¿Qué pasa?

Laney_ esto.

Y le muestra la foto.

Jackson_ desde cuando tienes el cabello largo.

Laney_ no hace mucho…. Hace una pausa…. Ese no es el tema.

Corey_ y que vas hacer.

Laney_ no sé pero tengo que hacer lo rápido.

Corey_ ok.

Jackson_ pero ¿Por qué te preocupas si te ves bien?

Laney_ no me gusta el cabello largo y como no me lo puedo cortar lo tengo que usar así.

Jackson_ bien cálmate.

Laney_ como me calmo si esto puede hacerse un revoloteo y no me dejaran en paz.

Corey_ bueno ya Lanes no te preocupes nadie lo ha visto.

Laney_ eso espero.

De repente alguien toca la puerta y Laney abre pero en vez de entrar una persona entraron veinte, una periodista, dos fotógrafos y diecisiete personas.

La periodista_ Señorita Laney soy la periodista Bárbara.

Laney_ mucho gusto y ¿Qué se ofrece?

Bárbara_ pues ¿Quiero saber? Si es ¿verdad? O ¿mentira? Que usted es cabello largo.

Laney_ es una mentira.

Bárbara_ y si es mentira ¿Por qué sale en una foto con el cabello largo?

Laney_ usted no había oído de las extensiones.

Bárbara_ bueno veo que fue una farsa alarma.

De repente sin querer para Corey y le tira el gancho y cae el cabello largo de Laney.

Bárbara_ con que extensiones. Dijo levantando la ceja.

Laney_ fin de la entrevista. Dijo sacando a todo el mundo de su casa.

Corey_ ups, lo siento Laney.

Laney_ no importa de todos modo ellos lo olvidara.

Corey_ ok.

Laney_ bueno mejor me voy a vestir ya que tengo que ir a comprar un par de cosas que me pidió mi mamá.

Corey_ si es verdad yo también tengo que ir para mi casa.

Jackson_ bueno yo simplemente iré al parque.

Los chicos y Laney se vistieron y se fueron por su camino.

**Con Laney.**

Al llegar al centro comercial Laney se dispuso a buscar las cosas que le pidió su mamá ósea Ropa.

Laney_ genial odio ir de compra y es lo primero que mi mamá me pide.

Empezó a caminar hasta que tropezó con Lenny.

Lenny_ oye Laney mira por donde caminas.

Laney_ mira quién habla.

Lenny_ buen punto.

Laney_ y ¿Qué me cuentas? Además que te gusta tropeaste con las persona.

Lenny_ que Corey me llamo diciendo que le dijiste que yo te gusto.

Laney_ ese tarado.

Lenny_ no es otra broma ¿verdad?

Laney_ no es que el me pregunto qué de quien era la canción que compuse y sin pensar le dije que eras tú.

Lenny_ le dijiste eso porque la canción es para él ¿Cierto?

Laney_ cierto.

Lenny_ bueno me voy ya que tengo prisa.

Laney_ yo también.

Laney entra a la tienda de accesorios donde una chica se le acerco.

¿?_ Miren quien está aquí Laney la chica que por fin es femenina.

Laney_ ya cállate chica que nunca había visto.

¿?_ mi nombre es Carol.

Laney_ muy bien Carol permiso que tengo que comprarle algo a mi mamá.

Carol_ ok, aunque se dé quien es la canción.

Laney se detiene.

Laney_ y para ¿Quién es? Si es verdad que lo sabes.

Carol_ sé que es para tu mejor amigo Corey.

Laney_ pruébalo.

Carol_ fui yo la que mando toda la información para el periódico de la ciudad y sé que antes de cantar la canción le digite a tu amiguito que aún no le decías lo que sientes a Corey.

Laney_ maldita bruja de estar me espiando. Dijo furiosa.

Carol_ cálmate yo nuca diré nada.

Laney_ ¿enserio?

Carol_ si tampoco soy una acosadora.

Laney_ bueno que tal si vamos a almorzar.

Carol_ ok.

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicos este es el capítulo 5 espero que le guste y perdón por hacerlo tan corto es que realmente no he tenido ni tiempo de escribir una letra.**

**Chao….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo**** 6**

Las chicas fueron a un puesto de comida rápida y hay empezaron a conversar.

Laney_y dime Carol desde cuando espías a la gente.

Carol_ no las espío digamos que siempre que pasa algo por alguna razón estoy hay.

Laney_ a, ya veo entonces cada vez que me pasaba algo tu pasabas por ahí.

Carol_ pues si cuando cantantes la canción yo estaba caminando hacia casa de una amiga que me invito a dormir a ultimo minuto.

Laney_ ha y le dirás a la revista bajistas enamoradas de guitarristas que me gusta Corey.

Carol_ no yo solo doy información superficial y ahora que me acuerdo las revista se estàn llamando muy raro.

Laney_ si yo no sabia que había una revista llamada bajistas enamorados.

Carol_ si es verdad las revistas de hoy en día bueno y ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Corey que te gusta?

Laney_ si supieras cuantas veces lo he intentado, creo que ni yo lo se, ya he perdido la cuenta.

Carol_mira que tal si lo olvidas y se feliz con alguien que si te quiera.

Laney_ si claro mi aspecto es como el de un chico y a quien le voy a gustar.

Carol_ no se a quien pero se que a alguien no se necesita ser linda por fuera para que un chico guste de ti.

Laney_ a ti se te hace fácil por que eres muy bonita.

Carol_ y tu eres una pelirroja que también es bonita y en vez de ocultar tu cabello largo deja que todo el mundo lo vea o usa ropa que sea mas femenina.

Laney_ no, no es mi estilo.

Carol_ tu puedes usar el estilo que tu quieras y seguir siendo la misma hoy en día los chico no quieren a una chica pendiente de como se ve quieren a una chica interesante y con buen estilo.

Laney_ esta bien puede que me haga una transformación pero no se si me dure mucho.

Carol_ si eso es lo que tu dices pero bueno yo te voy a ayudar.

Laney_ enserio.

Carol_ si no puedo dejar una amiga en apuros.

Laney_ bien que tal si vamos ahora mismo a comprar.

Carol_ claro.

Laney y Carol empezaron a comprar ropa femenina con estilo Rokero ya que a Laney le gusta ese estilo y algunas prendas normales.

El primer conjunto que se probo Laney fue una camiseta blanca con unos jeans ajustados, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas convers negras con blancos unos zarcillos de corazón negro no muy grandes un labial rojo una pulsera colo plata (N/A: **bueno chicos como yo no se nada de moda eso fue lo que se me ocurrió no me ****juzguen**)

Carol viendo como le quedaba le gusto y decidió comprarlo ya que no tenia mucho tiempo.

Laney_ y bien que te párese.

Carol_ te queda bien compremos esto por hoy te parece bien.

Laney_ si no vaya hacer que alguien me vea probándome ropa.

Carol_ bien vamos.

Las chicas fueron y pagaron todo gracias a que Carol le pagaban muy bien por dar información a las revistas.

Laney_ y crees que esto deje a los demás con la bocas abierta.

Carol_ claro una ves una prima se probo un conjunto asì como ese y a los demás les gusto.

Laney_ bien puede que me lo ponga mañana.

Carol_ oye tu no tenia que comprarle algo a tu mamá.

Laney_ si pero me mando un mensaje diciendo que ya había comprado las cosas.

Carol_ ha, bueno Laney me tengo que ir tengo que ver si pasa algo ya que tengo que conseguir plata.

Laney_ okey bueno si quieres visitarme me avisas ten mi numero.

Las chicas se pasan el numero y se despiden.

**Al dìa siguiente.**

Laney se despertó ya que tenia ensayo y se dispuso a vestirse con la ropa que había comprado.

despuès de ponerse la ropa Laney se dejo el cabello largo y le pidió a su mamá que no se había ido que le cortara el cabello un poquito mas abajo de la mitad de la espalda.

Laney termina de arreglarse y baja a desayunar esta vez Jackson no estaba por que se quedo en casa de su tía que vivía en esa ciudad.

Laney termina de desayunar y se va a el garaje.

**En el garaje.**

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos perdón la tardanza es que estuve teniendo problemas y no he podido subir los capitulo y discúlpenme por que en el capítulo anterior no describir a Carol asì que voy aprovechar y a describírselas.**

**Carol es una chica un poquito mas alta que Laney su cabello es negro con puntas moradas que llegaba asta los hombros su pollina era de lado que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, su piel es blanca y sus ojos son de color verde como los de Laney.**

**Ella estaba vestido con unos jeans ajustados, una blusa azul claro combinada con una chaqueta blanca, unas sandalias azules y un bolsito de lado también azul.**

**bueno**** esto fue todo por hoy.**

**Chao... chao...**


	7. Chapter 7

** Capitulo 7 **

**En el garaje.**

Los chicos estaban muy distraídos Kin estaba planeando un raro experimento, Kon estaba jugando un vídeo juego y Corey afinando su guitarra sentado en una silla y Jackson que por alguna razón estaba ahí estaba jugando con Kon.

De repente entra una figura extraña, no se veía por la luz de afuera hasta que cierra la puerta... Era Laney.

POV Corey.

Estaba afinando mi guitarra cuando veo a Laney entra y al verla me quede paralizado, se veía increíble como si su belleza interior quiso salir y por alguna extraña razón mi corazón latía muy rápido y no sé ¿Por qué extraña razón sentía eso? sera que me gusta...Espera que... No Lanes y yo somos solos amigos eso y ya..

Estaba muy metido en mis pensamiento cuando alguien me saco de mis pensamientos...

Fin del POV.

Laney_ Hola chicos.

Kin/Kon_ Hola Laney. Dijeron sin darle importancia como siempre.

Jackson_ Hola Laney, te vez bien. Dijo haciendo que Laney tuviera un ligero color rosa en los cachetes.

Todos habían saludado a Laney menos Corey que al parecer se volvió a meter en sus pensamientos.

Laney al ver a Corey con la mirada perdida se preocupo un poco y decidió acercarse.

Laney_ Tierra llamado a Corey. Dijo pasando le la mano sobre la cara de Corey varias veces.

Corey reacciona y al ver a quien tenía al frente se asusto y callo hacia el suelo.

Laney_Corey estás bien. Dijo un poco preocupada.

Corey_ si no te preocupes. Dijo levantándose y sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

Laney_ menos mal. Dijo aliviada.

Corey_ Bueno aprovechando que llegaste que tal si empezamos a ensayar.

Todos menos Corey y Jackson dijeron que si.

Dicho esto Grojband empezó a practicar y Laney empezó a cantar (Vivir-Belinda)

Oh...oh...oh

Quiero dormir, no madrugar  
Ya son más de las diez, a despertar  
Empezar con ilusión  
Vivir en el extremo, planear algo ideal  
A veces quiero gritar y poder volar...ay...ay...ay

CORO  
Vivir y ser como yo quiero  
Vivir con el corazón abierto,  
Ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento  
Yo busco siempre amor de verdad  
Uuooo...ye...ye...yea

En la ciudad es todo igual  
No veo entre la gente algo especial  
Mi corazón quiere encontrar  
Alguien sincero que me haga soñar  
A veces quiero gritar, y poder volar...ye...ye...yea

CORO  
Vivir y ser como yo quiero.  
Vivir con el corazón abierto,  
Ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento.  
Yo busco siempre amor de verdad  
Uuooo...ye...ye...yea

Despertar y gritar  
Sentir en mi la vida  
Arriesgar y apostar  
Sentir adrenalina.

Debo aceptar  
Mi vida normal  
Pero yo quiero algo mas

Lo se, pronto llegara.

Vivir y ser como yo quiero  
Vivir con el corazón abierto,  
Ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento  
Mi amor es verdadero.

Vivir y ser como yo quiero  
Vivir con el corazón abierto,  
Ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento  
Yo busco siempre amor de verdad.

Todos los chicos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas.

Laney_ cierren las bocas o se les va a meter un mosca.

Todos menos Laney_ Estuvo ¡Genial!

Laney_ Gracias.

Jackson_ y de donde la sacaste.

Laney_ solo me inspire y listo.

Corey_ bueno ahora tenemos una nueva letra.

Laney_ pues sí.

Corey_ bueno que tal si dejamos el ensayo hasta aquí ya que ya tenemos una letra.

Todos menos Corey dijeron que sì.

Laney_ bueno entonces yo me voy al parque un rato.

Jackson_ yo también ire contigo.

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos perdón por la demora es que empece las clase y como solo nos queda un mes ya que entramos tarde estoy cargada de tareas y no he podido actualizar pero ** **temporal y cuando tenga tiempo seguiré subiendo...**

**Sin nada más que decir...**

**Chao...Chao... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Laney_Claro.

Jackson y Laney se despiden y se van al parque...En el camino los chicos iban hablando de cosas al azar pero al parecer Jackson tenía otra cosa en mente.

**En el parque.**

Jackson y Laney ya habían llegado al parque.

Jackson_ y ese cambio de look.

Laney_Larga historia.

Jackson_ok bueno luego me la cuentas pero en algo que estoy seguro es que lo haces por Corey.

Laney_ no...No lo hago por él una amiga me dijo que tenía que darme una oportunidad con alguien más.

Jackson_ enserio.

Laney_ si.

Jackson y Laney iband caminado y conversando hasta que llegaron a un sitió muy bonito... Había una laguna y el pasto estaba bien cuidado unos cuantos manzanales y bastantes dientes de Leon y con algunos bancos para sentarse.

Laney_ que sitió mas bonito.

Jackson_si, ¿Que tal si nos sentamos?

Laney_ bien.

Jackson y Laney se sienta y empiezan a conversar.

Jackson_ Laney hay algo que tengo que decirte. Dijo en un tono un poco serio.

Laney_¿Dime?

Jackson_ se que somo amigos desde la infancia y quiero decirte que con el tiempo me empensaste a gustar y si no te lo dije antes fue por que sabía que ya alguien había ganado tu corazón pero ya ni puedo mas y quieroque sepas que me gustas y que si me dieras una oportunidad podría hacerte muy feliz.

Laney se quedo sin hablas hasta que sintió que alguien la había besado...Era Jackson y Laney en vez de alejarse le correspondio.

Jackson_Laney ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Laney_ sí

Jackson agarro a Laney por la cintura y la volvio a besar...Fuen beso muy dulce y tierno al mismo tiempo.

**Con los chicos.**

Corey_ no hay nada que hacer aquí ojala me hubiera ido al parque con Jackson y Laney.

Kin_ si y me pregunto ¿Por qué Jackson se apunto a ir al parque unos cuantos sengudos después de Laney?

Corey_ y por que sospechas ellos son amigos desde pequeños y tienen todo el derecho de salir juntos.

Kon_ puede que si o es que Jackson le quiere pedir a Laney que sea su novia.

Al escuchar esas palabras Corey sintiós como un golpe en el pecho.

Kin_ puede que si y seguro ahora deben de estarse con una sonrisa picarona.

En eso escucharo como se cerraba la puerta y cuando voltearon Corey no estaba.

POV COREY.

Iba corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas y no podía tener la idea de que Laney se ponga de novia con Jackson ...Espera que...Sera que estoy celoso...No no puedo ponerme celoso ademas Laney no me gusto o ¿Sí?

Seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a una parte del parque muy bonita y veo dos personas a lo lejos besando así que decidi acercarme... Eran Jackson y Laney no lo puedo creer al parecer los gemelos decían la verdad.

En eso sentí un gran deseo de correr a mi cuarto y llorar hasta quedar seco y no se por que me siento así sera que...Me gusta Laney... Y no lo he querido admitir.

Fin del POV de Corey.

Corey salio Coriendo mientras que Laney y Jakson ya había terminado de besarse y terminaron en un muy tierno habraso.

Jackson acompaño a Laney hasta su casa y habían planeado decirle a los chicos que eran novio.

**Al día siguiente.**

Laney se desperto e hizo su rutina de siempre y recordo que les iba a contar a los gemelos y a Corey sobre Jackson.

**Pensamiento de Laney.**

No puedo de dejar de sonreír por lo que paso ayer y a pesar de todo creo que si le podía dar otra oportunidad al corazón...Pero sera muy dificil olvidar a Corey ...Pero lo voy a intentar ...Por que ya estoy arte de estar enamorada de alguien que nuca se dio cuentas de mis sentimientos a pesar de ser la cosa mas obvia del mundo pero bueno que se puede hacer.

**Fin del pensamiento.**

Laney bajo a desayunar y luego se fue al garaje ya que tenía practica y casi llegando al garaje se encontro con Jackson...

**Continuera...**

**Hola chicos aquí está el capitulo 8 espero que les guste por que me tomo hacerlo.**

**Djen sus comentarios si les gusto o no.**

**Y sin mas nada que decir me despido.**

**Chao...Chao...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Hola chicos... pensaba que estaba desaparecida... pues no aquí estoy para traerles el capítulo 9 de No me lo imaginaba.**

**Sin mas, ni mas el fic.**

Laney y Jackson iban directo al garaje para darles la noticia a los chicos.

**En el garaje.**

Estaban a punto de entra Laney con Jackson al garaje aunque Laney estaba un poco nerviosa no sabía como se lo tomarían los chicos.

Al entrar ellos notaron que solo estaban kin y kon sentados en el sofá.

Laney_ Hola chicos en ¿donde esta Corey?

Kin_ no lo sé trina nos dijo que estaba en su cuarto y que no había querido salir.

Kon_ ya fuimos y le tocamos la puerta pero párese dormido.

Jackson_ bueno no creo que se tarde así que mejor deberíamos decirles no creer Laney.

Laney_ si. Dijo pero aun tenía la duda.

Los gemelos_ ¿Qué? nos van a decir.

Laney_ Jackson y yo somos novios. Dijo mientras le agarraba la mano.

Los gemelos_ !¿QUÉ?¡

Janckson_ si somos novios verán llevo años enamorado de Laney y ayer le pedí que fuera mi novia y dijo que si. Dijo mientras Laney se sonrojaba y le apretaba con un poco más fuerte la mano.

Kin_ osea por eso llego Corey ayer triste. Dijo entre dientes pero Laney y Jackson lo escucharon.

Laney_ a ¿qué te refieres?

Kin_ no tiene importancia.

*Flash back de Kin*

Kin se había quedado solo en el garaje ya que tenía que decirle algo a Corey y como Kon tenía hambre se fue y dejo a Kin solo.

Kin ve entrar a Corey pero nota que estaba triste como si le hubieran roto el corazón ya que emanaba un aura gris.

Kin_ oye Corey te pasa algo.

Corey_ no es nada. dijo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

Kin_ Corey sabes que eres muy malo mintiendo.

Corey_ si lo sé.

Kin_ estocen que tienes.

Corey_ que la perdí.

Kin_ a ¿Quien?

Corey_ a Lanes. Dijo casi susurrando.

Kin_ espera ¿que?

Corey_ ¡Que la perdí! no entendiste. Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

Kin_ mejor me voy estará mejor mañana... Eso creo.

* Fin del flashback de Kin*

De repente ven a Corey bajar fingiendo ser el mismo de siempre.

Corey_ Hola chicos perdón por la tardanza es que no encontraba mi gorro. Dijo tratando de sonar como siempre.

Laney_ está bien sera mejor que empecemos a ensayar.

Todos meno Jackson y Laney_ está bien.

Los chicos empiezan a tocar y Corey se poner a cantar.

**Te perdí.**

**(Corey)**

Pase tanto tiempo siendo tu amigo.

Y ahora me doy cuenta.

De que siento algo por ti.

Pero como explicarlo.

Si es la primera vez.

Que este sentimiento.

brota en mi.

**Coro. (todos)**

Pero muy tarde paso.

Ya hay alguien.

mas esta en tu corazón.

Y ahora se.

Que te perdí.

**(Corey.)**

Un tonto fui .

Al no darme cuenta.

y ahora estoy aquí.

Sufriendo por ti.

Y mi corazón.

Quiere gritar.

**Coro.(Todos)**

Pero muy tarde paso.

Ya hay alguien.

mas esta en tu corazón.

Y ahora se.

Que te perdí.

**(Todos menos Corey)**

Te perdí.

Te perdí

Te perdí.

¡TE PERDIIII!

**Corey.**

Y ahora se.

Que tu amor.

No es para miii.

(N/A: la canción la escribí yo pero no soy muy buena así que no me juzguen)

Los chicos al terminar la canción se quedaron con las bocas abiertas.

Laney_ y de donde la sacaste.

Corey_ La compuse.

Todos menos Corey_ ¡¿Qué?!

Corey_ si me inspire y la hice.

Kin_ pero tu no escribes canciones a menos que hayas escrito un discurso y los pusiste como canción.

Corey_ no.

Kon_ entonces como la escribiste.

Corey_ ¿Que no se como la compuse? solo brotaron las palabras en mi mente y listo ya la tenía lista.

Laney_ chicos ya dejen lo, yo también he escrito canciones de la nada no se las muestro ya que sin muy cursi les.

Corey_ Con razón la primera canción que escuchamos de ti era cursi.

Laney_ Corey no me ayudas.

Corey_ mejor me callo.

Jackson_ y quien fue la que te rompió el corazón para que la compusieras

Corey_ nadie solo vi una película.

Kin_ yo no vi eso ayer.

Corey_ Kin cállate. Dijo sonrojado y molesto.

Kin_ esta bien solo no me mates.

Laney_ yo mejor no pregunto que esta pasando y mejor que volvamos a ensayar la canción para poderla presentar.

Corey_ está bien.

Jackson_ bueno Laney yo me tengo que ir te vendré a buscar ¿ok?

Laney_ ok.

Jackson_ adiós chicos y adiós Laney. Dijo mientras le daba un beso cerca de los labios.

Laney_ Adiós.

Jackson sale del garaje mientras que los chicos y Laney siguen ensayando.

**3 horas después.**

Laney_ bien ya se acabo el ensayo.

Corey_ si y bueno ya tenemos la nueva canción que a las personas seguro les va a encantar.

Kin_ no presumas Corey.

Corey_ y ¿Por qué no?

Kin_ no vaya hacer que te pongas fastidioso luego.

Corey_ está bien.

De repente entra alguien al garaje...Era...Era...

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos aquí esta el capitulo nueve espero que les guste y lo de la canción la escribí no se si les gusta o no ya que es la primera canción que compuse y no se si me quedo bien y bueno lo único que les puedo decir que el que entro al garaje no es Jackson así que no piense que es el.**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir...**

**Chao...Chao...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Era...Era... Era Juliana.

Juliana era una chica del tamaño de Corey,Cabello negro largo hasta lo hombros con pollina de lado izquierdo, ojos azules, estaba vestida con una vestido azul claro con cuello en V y la parte de abajo ni tan ajusta pero ni tan suelta y unas zapatillas negras

Ella es prima de Laney segunda y no es prima de sangre si no por adopción...Ella es amiga de Corey sin saber que Laney su "primas" es la bajista de su banda...Ella hace algunos años atrás hizo algo que perjudico totalmente a Laney lo cual hace que ellas dos se odien...(N/A: esa historia la pondré después)

Laney_ ¿Que haces aquí? dijo al ver a la chica de cabellos negros con bastante ira en sus ojos.

Corey_ espera la conoces.

Laney_ como no conocerla ella es una bruja y una tarántula. Dijo viendo a Juliana con mucha mas ira que antes.

Juliana_ Si Laney es mi prima segunda y tuvimos algunos problemas.

Laney_ cállate no eres mi prima eres solo por que te adoptaron no significa que seas de mi familia.

Corey_ un momento a ver si entendí Juliana es tu prima por adopción y como su madre adoptiva es prima de tu mamá ambas son primas segundas pero se detestan.

Laney_ Lo quieres mas claro o en otro idioma.

Corey_ no y ¿Por qué se odian?

Laney_ luego te explica y hablando de eso ¿Como sabes quien es ella?

Corey_ es una amiga mía y se las iba a presentar hoy.

Laney_ ¿Qué? es tu amiga Corey ella no es amiga de nadie es una doble cara y un arpía.

Corey_ Cálmate Laney no es para tanto.

Laney_ si lo es pero claro tu no lo sabes.

En eso llega Jackson y nota que están solo Corey Laney y una chica que le pareció conicidad aunque no lo visualizo bien.

Jackson_ Hola chicos ya llegue... Y ¿Que hace esa tipa aquí?

Juliana_ no soy ninguna tipa y tu sabes mi nombre.

Corey_ esperen ¿Que pasa aquí? Realmente estoy confundido.

Laney_ eso te lo aclarare luego ya que si te lo digo enfrente de está BRUJA lo va negar todo.

Jackson_ Laney mejor nos vamos antes de que Juliana haga de las suyas.

Laney_ tienes razón... Corey nos vemos luego y sigue mi consejo aléjate de ella... ella solo trae tristeza.

Juliana_ claro vete y huye como siempre lo haces eres una nena miedosa.

Laney_ si lo soy ¿Y? almeno yo soy humana, tu no...Solo eres una mientra salía junto con Jackson.

Juliana estaba tan molesta por lo que dijo Laney.

Corey_ yo mejor no pregunto...

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos se que quieren que sea mas largo pero era esto o no montarlo y también Juliana es un nuevo personaje que iba entrar y que pronto se va a saber sobre lo que le hizo a Laney claro cuando tenga una historia y también que si quieren sugerir algo estoy abierta a escuchar...**

**Bueno chao...Chaco.**


End file.
